


Twelve, then ten, then whole once more

by Khaos_honestly



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Feels bad man, Fluff, Found Family, Friends as Family, Gen, Kinda, Linked Universe, and Wild, fuck man im just sorry, im also sorry Wind, im bad at tagging, im sorry Four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaos_honestly/pseuds/Khaos_honestly
Summary: It'd been one of the blasted Lynels they'd seen plenty of in the past. None of this colour though, and Wild even warned them heartily of the dangers of the Silver Lynel. Not one of them seemed to heed it properly however, and after leading it into a whole Moblin and Bokoblin camp on unintentionally, they were taking heavy hits. It hadn't been anything notable, the shift to the camp. The Lynel had pushed them one direction and nobody had realized until it was too late.





	Twelve, then ten, then whole once more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im really bad at writing when i do it on a whim like this, i also didnt edit this or look at it after i wrote it  
> I deadass opened the doc, and just typed  
> So enjoy my word vomit i guess
> 
> The idea was inspired by a mix of this hellscape discord and my own redbull infused brain, so thisll he fun
> 
> Def feel free to leave me some feedback if you want lmao

 

     It'd been one of the blasted Lynels they'd seen plenty of in the past. None of this colour though, and Wild even warned them heartily of the dangers of the Silver Lynel. Not one of them seemed to heed it properly however, and after leading it into a whole Moblin and Bokoblin camp unintentionally, they were taking heavy hits. It hadn't been anything notable, the shift to the camp. The Lynel had pushed them one direction and nobody had realized until it was too late.

     Four knew he needed to split apart, but he hesitated for a moment, glancing around him, overwhelmed for a moment or two. He could only split and function like that if he was calm and in a good headspace. So, taking a moment to breathe and step back, Four split into his counterparts, Vio, Green, Red and Blue. Wild cheered from a distance at them, welcoming them to the fight as a group, catching the attentions of the others for a split second. Then it was back to the fighting. Always back to the fighting. They fought as a flawless unit, just as they always had, up until they were almost done with everything. 

     Almost all the enemies had been downed, so few of them remaining, Wind and Legend both took steps back so they wouldn't get in the way, Hyrule soon following them. Wild was handling the Lynel, as he had the most experience and he had told them a while ago that it was easier to handle the stronger ones alone. If the Lynel was only focused on one target, it stuck to a single pattern that could be maneuvered around and figured out. He had made it a very clear point of mention though, that he deeply appreciated knowing he had someone to watch his back just in case. As well as people to be there if he got injured, but he stressed this point much less. 

     The four colour coded heros finished off their mob of Bokoblins and began to dust themselves off, all turning towards one another to greet each other. Vio saw something the others hadn't though, and that was the gold bokoblin a few feet away and closing in too fast for comfort. Attempting to get the attention of Green and Red who's backs were turned, he pointed and let out a bark of a sound, words escaping him at the worst of times. They turned a moment too late, and Blue, ever the impulsive one, jumped in, shielding them both from the vicious spiked dragonbone club that came down. The three remaining could only watch in utter horror as it came down. 

Once.

A cry.

Twice…

A strangled sound.

A third…

Silence. 

 

And then all hell broke loose.

     Violet Green and Red all let loose a shout that shook the very earth, everyone's attention was on them. Even Wild spared a proper look to them, barely missing getting hit by the Silver Lynel in the process. The remaining three slaughtered the Golden Bokoblin, and then went around what was left and took them out with a speed to rival Legend when he used his rods in a group. Time and Twilight took a step back, Warriors following, whereas Sky rushed to the fallen hero of Four, coloured red over his bright blue tunic. Hyrule was right behind him, moving in to assess if Blue was going to make it, or if he was already gone. They had potions, but nothing to revive a person. That would take a will to rival the goddess herself, and there were no shrines nearby to pray for such a thing. 

     The trio came to their fallen friends side, and one by one, in order of Green Violet and Red, came to their knees. 

“tell me Blues okay.. please just tell me he'll be okay” 

     Red was the only one to speak, and for how emotional he could be, he was for once, not crying. He was toneless, bland, a stranger almost. They all seemed gravely different even at a passing glance, duller. 

     Sky covered his mouth and shook his head, Hyrule being the one to state it vocally, “he’s.. he’s gone Red. I'm so sorry…” 

     Wind had trotted over, a hand on Skys shoulder while he looked at the Four multicoloured heros, “what does this mean for you three.. can you ever reform without him?” his voice was soft, genuine care in his tone despite the childish insensitivity of his words. 

     “Wind, mind yourself!” Time admonished the youngest of their group as he walked over. 

     The whole group was surrounding the Heros of Four, minus one. Wild was still facing off with the Lynel in the distance, oblivious to what had happened. 

-

     Wild was getting tired, long past it even. Between managing the Lynel and whatever smaller enemies had come his way, he feared perhaps he had bitten off more than he could chew. He had turned to ask for some help with melee attacks as his only equipped greatsword, a Great Flameblade, had broken, but found nobody around. So he resorted to his Royal Bow, firing off magical arrows endlessly. Wilds shield had broken not long after his sword, so he was taking heavier hits than he would've liked. Using the Gale of his fallen comrade, Wild launched upwards and fired off 6 arrows before hitting the ground, each a headshot. The Lynel recovered faster than he, however, and shot Wild right through the side with its bow, tearing right through his skin and lodging there. It staunched some of the blood, but not all of it. Wild almost immediately went down and stayed there, standing up by sheer force of will and continuing to fire off arrows. Another arrow in his body, his Thigh, and a slash over his right arm later, the Lynel was downed and Wild was getting there himself. His stance was unsteady as he looked around for his friends, adrenaline keeping his eyes focused. 

     The others had heard the roar of a felled Lynel and, a little guiltily, remembered that Wild had still been out there. Twilight was up in seconds, seeing Wild standing out there, noting that the boy couldn't see them because of the fact they were up on a hill and Wild was on lower ground. Twilight rushed to Wild, to bring him in and make sure he was okay, as well as break the news. Upon reaching Wild, however, Twilights goal went from getting him up to the momentary resting spot, while filing him in and just generally calming down a bit, to something close to panic and deciding whether he should sling his protege over his shoulder or see if Wild could walk on his own. “Little Cub!” hands running over Wilds person like a worried parent, assessing the damage. The two arrow wounds were getting blood everywhere, even now, but the slash in his arm was only sluggishly leaking blood now. Twilight wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. He knew the way Wild had begun to sway certainly wasn't good though, nor was the way his normally electric blue eyes were unfocused and dulled out. 

     Wild had made an attempt to wave off Twilight and his concern, but a wave of dizziness washed over him and he felt his knees buckle and his vision blacked out for a moment or two. When it cleared once more, he heard Twilights muffled, piercing and panicked shouts of “guys! Guys please! Its wild!” and a thunder of two sets of feet. 

     Two people pulled him up to his feet, and a glance with doubled vision told Wild it was Warriors and Twilight, Time tittering about for a moment before helping the three of them work up the hill where Hyrule and the rest of them were. The arrows in his skin pulled with these actions, forcing a groan from Wilds lips and a small splash of blood on the ground. Wild coughed, another splatter in front of them. 

     Wild wasn't sure when they reached the top of the hill but it felt like hours. The sky was down, and the ground didn't feel like it was there-

Oh was he being held up? Who was carrying him now?

Was that.. crying?

     Wild shook himself free, startling a yelp out of apparently Time who had been holding him in a bridal carry. He muffled a cry of his own, pushing himself up and coughing out blood onto the ground, wheezing. He looked around with eyes that fit his title of ‘Wild’, and locked onto the source, the divided Hero of Four, but one lying on the ground, unmoving. It was Green Vio and Red who could be seen in tears, broken inside and outside. Through grit teeth Wild lay his command, “help me over to him, i have something i can try.” 

     Twilight and Time, the closest two, didn't move, shocked. After a moments silence, even the crying trio ceased at these words for a moment. Twilight spoke finally, “Wild hes-”

     “I know! There's no time to lose!  _ Now get me over there or so help me I'll  _ **_crawl_ ** ” Wild was slowly choking on his own blood, voice a ragged growl. Still nobody moved, not until Wild attempted to make good on his promise. Time stepped in and held Wild back, “cub there's nothing you can do, take this potion, heal yourself. Hes.. hes gone Wild,” holding out a red bottle Hyrule had produced for their dying friend. 

     Wild snarled and slapped Times hand away, pulling himself forwards on the grass, “get me over there!” the desperation in his tone is what got Winds attention, and got the boy moving forwards, ever so gently pushing Time away. The youngest in the group waved Twilight over, “come on, help me get him over there. He's too heavy for me.” 

     Twilight immediately went to protest, “Wind you cant be serious-”

     “ _ Twilight  _ I know this desperation, better than any of you. Just listen to me this once and help me move Wild.”

     Twilights mouth clamped shut, and he just nodded. Everyone knew about the Spirit Tracks and Winds loss of his Zelda during that time, most of them just chose to ignore it as Wind himself did. Moving forwards, the pair half dragged half carried Wild over to Blue, lying him down. 

     Wind crouched down beside Wild, hands nearby, “what else do you need?”

     Wild whispered something nobody could hear in the bated silence. Warriors was with Legend, off to the side, Sky was with the mourning Trio, holding them, and Hyrule was with Time, going through his medical supplies to prepare for treating Wild. All eyes and actions had frozen for the moment though, as Wind quietly asked Wild to repeat himself. With a choked tone, he said, “i need you to sit me up, and then i need you to trust me. Can you do that Wind?” 

     Wind nodded dutifully, helping Wild sit up, wincing at the groans Wild couldn't help letting out. Once Wild was up, hardly there, he wheezed out “now turn around, you don't need to see this Little Brother..” 

     The whole group went to protest, knowing what Wild was planning, but Wind beat them to it, “okay Big Brother, i trust you.” 

 

Then silence.

 

     Wind turned around, his back to Wild who was reaching his end, but all too slowly. The rest of them watched, in absolute horror as Wild ripped both arrows out clean from his body, awful squelching sounds emitting, a muffled scream from Wild as he did this. They did nothing though, following Winds unspoken demands. Not even when Wild stabbed himself with the dagger he kept in his boot to cause himself to bleed faster yet. 

     The broken trio wanted nothing more than to turn away when Wild leaned over Blue and let his blood flow, but watched as the newest heros lips form words, a prayer perhaps. Wild slumped down, breathing his last breath lying on top of Blue, and the whole group turned away for a moment, Twilight beginning to cry softly for his loss and failure, Vio Red and Green doing the same. 

     All had seemed lost before blue flames lit the ground around Wild and Blue, the image of a female Zora forming, hovering about, whispering “it would be my pleasure, you foolish hylian” as she left in a whirlwind. 

     Wild coughed first, spitting up the blood left in his throat, and sat up groggily, being tackled in a crushing hug from Twilight. 

     Everyone watched with rapt interest as Wild pushed Twilight off without a word and stood on unsteady feet to stand over Blue, whispering a breezy “please.”

     Then at that moment, Blue shot up with a gasp, hacking out old air for new good air, and everyone let out a collective shout of shock and cheer. 

     The Heroes of Four were a quadrille once more, and spun each other around in elated hugs, Twilight crushing Wild once more in his own hug. 

     Wind had turned around as he heard the cheers, face lighting up completely. As soon as Twilight was forced to release Wild, Wind went in. Wild was standing, but was flat on the grass after his unsteady legs failed him under Winds sudden weight. 

     Four reformed into himself after a short while, and cried into Wilds chest, murmuring constant ‘thank yous’ and ‘i thought i would be incomplete for the remainder of my days’ as well as a couple ‘hylia bless you’ in his hysterics. Wild seemed a little uncomfortable with the attention, but was happy to comfort his friend. Four fell asleep curled up with Wild, and Wind had fallen asleep right beside them both. Time decided they would just camp there for the night, and gave Wild a heavy look that promised a long talk later. They had seen almost that exact scene before, Wild fell and then popping right back up after a visit from a Zora. Never had any of them assumed ever time they saw her, it was after Wild had died. So, a certain conversation was certainly in order.

 

     For now, however, they were all simply glad to be alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh just tell me if i should continue this or not i guess i dunno fam


End file.
